The Last Hope of Tamriel
by General Duck
Summary: When in a small city between Black Marsh and Elsweyr, a pair of Khajiits and Argonians get into a fight, they quickly realize that they are a part of a bigger plan. They meet enemies and friends alike they discover there is more to each of them then they think, as people from all ages collide into a single era in one of the biggest battles of all of Tamriel.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of a interesting group, mixed with assassins, mages, warriors, and even thieves. It all started In the city of Leyawiin, when two khajiit and two argonians got into an argument. This is during the time of the stormcloak rebellion in skyrim and dragons have returned to tamriel.

Let us start with the khajiit.

"Come on Kat, let us leave this horrid place. It makes my fur stand up on end with all the Argonians walking around."  
"Come J'hargo, you know as well as I, we cannot leave until we find that scalebag!" Kat hissed.

"Keep your voice down" I hissed back.

As I glanced around the houses, I saw two argonians holding tight onto their weapons. The tall one had a sword and a steel shield and was wearing heavy steel armor. He must be an adventurer I thought. After all, most people that have a full set of steel armor are either rich, a smith, or an adventurer. The other argonian was slightly shorter and was wearing some enchanted robes. Robes of destruction I think, since I could see a faint outline of red glowing along the hems. He also had his hood up, no doubt it also helped his magic. He did have an iron mace hanging to his side but I assume he normally uses some destruction magic. I tugged on Kat's armor where he had a tattoo that marked him as a Senche. The Senche is a certain species of khajiit. The Senche are a very large beast. Kat is on the small side, but still quite big. He is almost as tall as a Altmer, and weighs like 15 of the elves. I on the other hand am a much smaller size. I am a tojay-raht. My species is about half a head shorter than the argonians.

"The argonians over to our left are nervous and looking suspiciously at us." I whispered. "well let us go talk to them." Kat declared, standing abruptly.

"J'hargo doesn't think that smart." I said nervously.

Well we didn't need to go over there, since they started walking over towards us. The tall one murmured something to the small one and then strode toward us while the other one hung back. I slowly moved my paw to where my small tojay bow was.

"tactic 3" Kat whispered to me.

Tactic 3 is a khajiits way of fighting a melee and a ranged unit. In this case a mage and a warrior.

"What are you doing?" The tall green argonian questioned.

"Kat has nothing to say to you." Kat replied calmly.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw the small argonian put his hands behind his back and start murmuring something. Quickly I pulled my bow out from under my cloak and the drew an arrow and pointed at the mage.

"Stop the spell black skin", I said referring to the color of his scales.

He paused, then pulled his arm out from behind him and shot at me with a firebolt. I let loose my arrow and ducked to the side but the firebolt still singed my side. Kat then pulled out his axe and swung at the argonian but the lizard was quick, and dodged it while simultaneously drawing his sword. I quit watching Kat and the tall argonian fighting because I had problems of my own. The argonian then shot another firebolt at me and also started to cast healing hands on his friend. I shot one more time, then drew my daggers.

I was proud of my daggers. One of then was a family heirloom and the other was what my tribe gives you once you kill a member of the opposing tribe. My family heirloom dagger is made of ebony. A really really good blade. The other is khajiiti and may not do much damage but has a special enchantment on it. When argonian saw me do this, he quit healing and drew his iron mace. "Ha, you wish to oppose J'hargo with a cave dweller's weapon?" I taunted him.

I then sprung at him before he could reply and he clumsily dodged it, but not before I cut the lizard with the knife. Unfortunately he also switched spells and blasted me with cold. Now my side was half frozen and he had a minor cut. Great.

He then summoned a sword and I assumed he was almost out of magic otherwise he wouldn't fight me with a sword. He then gave out a guttural battle cry and jumped at me. I sidestepped and hit him on the back of the neck with my ebony dagger. He gave a small cry of pain and then collapsed. I quickly looked through his satchel and found a couple healing and magic potions. He also had 36 gold. I then looked to see how Kat was faring.

Not good.

He was beating the tall argonian at first but every time Kat cut him, It would instantly heal. "damn histskins!" I cursed. I then grabbed my bow and started firing arrows at his back hoping to distract him. It worked. But then he started charging me. I bolted. Luckily as a khajiit wearing leather armor I can run a lot faster then a lizard wearing heavy steel armor. Then Kat dropped his axe and unsheathed his claws and jumped on the lizard pinning him to the ground. When the argonian had fell he lost his grip on his sword and was desperately using his shield to fend off Kat's swipes at his head. I leisurely walked and picked up the scalebags sword and then slowly walked to where Kat was still swiping at him and then said, dryly "Okay Kat we can't kill again unless we want to get ran down by Imperials again." I warned him.

He looked up at me for a second and without looking back down hit him one more time really hard and the lizard slumped back to the ground with a moan. Kat then stood up and hissed at some other Argonians who were standing nearby. As they scattered I dusted myself off and kicked the mage argonian to make sure he was out.

"That was fun." Kat said  
I glared at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Backstory

**Hey everybody thanks for reading, this chapter wont have much storywise but will provide a little bit of background. Please review/follow/favorite, and tell me what you like! I know there probably isn't much to be said quite yet but please keep reading as I add them, I promise the story will get better.**

The Argonians woke up to a dark room and they were chained to a wet floor. The bigger one trying to clear his head looked around. The smaller one, having already woke up looked at him and said.

"About time, Blake"

"Where are we?" I replied, my head pounding.

"I don't know either, I remember waking up to the Khajiits carrying us and dumping us here." he replied dismayed.

"Well did you manage to smuggle in some lock picks?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Always" he grinned holding up his scaly arms showing the shackles being picked already.

And now a little bit of backstory….

Blake is a bit different then the normal Argonian. For one he is actually a little larger than most. The main reason though is the fact that he likes to charge straight into things. Especially fights. Most Argonians prefer the subtler ways of fighting, such as assassinations, bribery, and guerilla warfare. Blake… not so much. He likes heavy armor, big weapons, and straight forward fights. Now don't take this as that he is dumb. Quite the contrary! He is actually once all pressure is off a great thinker and strategist. But when things get heated, he loses his soundness and goes into one mind. Attack. And he will with everything he has until there isn't any left. Part of this is what makes him such a good fighter. He also has a interest in enchanting which he uses on his equipment to help get him an edge in battle.

The other Argonian in the pair doesn't have an exact name. You see his name that was once given to him is lost. The people that gave him the name died fighting the Dark Elves. So he calls himself simply Black Scales. Referring to the color of his scales obviously. Black Scales has a very big obsession with magic. Specifically destruction and healing magic. But when it comes to tooth and nail he uses his mace, which he always tends to keep at his side. Now Black Scales and Blake came to meet in the Argonian military as they were invading Morrowland. After a truce was signed between the two nations they decided to continue their adventures and together adventured off into Cyrodil hoping to find fame and fortune. And in Blake's case, many woman.

Khajiit - J'hargo and Kat having left the long forgotten ruins leaving the Argonians inside. J'hargo looks at back with a feeling of dread in the pit of stomach. After having defeated the Argonians at Cheydinhal they had quickly gathered them up and took them to a nearby ruined fort. They then continued on back to Elsweyr satisfied they had held up their end of the bargain. A little bit of backstory…

J'hargo was born into a small clan of Tojay-raht Khajiits. The Tojay-raht were smaller than most humans and other races but made up for it in quickness, agility, and sharp wit. They made excellent thieves, assassins, archers, and spies. J'hargo's family was not of high fame or fortune, but trustworthy, reliable and for a Khajiit, honest. They were known to be brilliant strategists and excellent soldiers. J'hargo definitely held up his family name when it came to being a strategist and archer. He quickly excelled in those arts, while not progressing near as fast in the art of the more brutal weapons such as mace, axe, or even sword. He normally preferred to use his bow, daggers, or claws. Also unbeknownst to most people, he gained his prized ebony dagger by accidently killing a Khajiit in a minor border dispute by stumbling upon a mortally wounded Senche Khajiit who then attacked him with a dagger and cut down J'hargo's side while at the same time J'hargo tripped him and he fell on the dagger. J'hargo was then found covered in his own blood with a dead Senche at his feet. He soon became a celebrity in his tiny village and met with Kat on a mere hunt through the forest.

Now Kat's story is quite similar to J'hargo's story, except for the fact is Kat is easily over 6 feet tall and much larger than J'hargo is. He is of the Senche breed of Khajiit and they are known for their sheer size. Outside of Elsweyr you will rarely ever see one and its only rumors but some have come to think that the average size Khajiit ride them as steeds into battle. Kat doesn't normally carry many weapons around but does occasionally have an axe with him. He normally prefers to simply use his claws, and unlike most Khajiit a shield. It does make for a very weird fighting style but it does appear to work and he is very fearsome in a fight. He met J'hargo on a battle patrol going on a border patrol on the Khajiit-Bosmer border when he saw J'hargo having just shot a deer skinning it. As Kat demanded some food thinking he could bully the little Khajiit around, he quickly found out the Khajiit had a few things up his sleeve and soon found himself with a dagger at his throat and a tiny Khajiit holding it there. Naturally after that they became close friends and ever since have always been at each others side.

Now these two Khajiit were out exploring the southern tip of Cyrodil before they made their way to Cheydinhal when they met a weird cloaked stranger with a dozen littered bodies of what looked like a mix of female and male elves. He then turned to them with a cold malevolent smile on his face and said

"I have a contract I need filled, and I think you two are just the cats I need"….


End file.
